narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mizuki Hachibizuka
Mizuki Hachibizuka (水木八尾塚) Background Mizuki is the daughter of Kira Uzumaki, an Anbu member of Konaha, and Raiden Hachibizuka, a Jōnin from Kumogakure. She was 4 months old when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and, sadly, lost her parents. She didn't have any known relatives so an elderly couple that lived next door took her in and raised her. She never really knew anything about her parents, or even the fact that Naruto Uzumaki is her cousin despite going to school together. The only thing she had left of her parents was an old photo album. Mizuki enter the Ninja Academy at age 6 and was placed in the same class as the Rookie 9. That is where she first met her soon-to-be teammates Kiyoshi Matsuda and Eisuke Nakatomi as well others. She was very quiet and didn't socialize like the other kids did. At her home she helped the elderly couple tend there garden and clean the house and then she would study. At the academy she was teased and picked on for being quiet and constantly having her nose in a book but also because of her bright red hair. They would verbally abuse her by calling her a know-it-all and tomato head but she would just ignore them. Sometimes the bullies took it as far as physically abusing her by punching and kicking. Eventually she snapped and took out her pent up rage on the bullies which resulted in her being called the Red Haired Psycho. Ever since then she hasn't been bullied directly towards her and the kids would only whisper about her. Before she graduated Mizuki had some of the highest academic scores in her class and great chakra control but had poor stamina which resulted in her taijutsu to not be that great. Since then she constantly trained to try and make up for what she was lacking. When she graduated and became a Genin she was placed in a three man team with Kiyoshi Matsuda and Eisuke Nakatomi, and there sensei Shikaku Nara. Shikaku is very relaxed and calm compared to Kiyoshi and Eisuke which causes Mizuki to talk to him more because she feels like he understands a bit more. Eventually Shikaku became like a father figure to her and Kiyoshi and Eisuke became like brothers to her. With her teammates she becomes a little more talkative and they helped her develop her ninjutsu and taijutsu further. Personality This is where you will write about your OC's personal traits, such as attitude towards other characters, way of thinking, likings and personal opinions Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities 'Taijutsu' Mizuki doesn't uses taijutsu often because of how she wasn't that great using it. Before she graduated the Ninja Academy she trained more with taijutsu knowing it was a necessity to being a ninja. When she became a genin she had her teammates become her sparring partners. By the time the Chunin exams came she was capable of fighting an opponent by herself. She later, during the time skip, developed her skills further under the Fourth Raikage guidance. 'Kekkei Genkai' Mizuki inherited the Kekkei Genkai Storm Release from her father. This enables the user to combine both water and lightning to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. The combination of the two elements gives the flow of water and the effects of electricity together which makes the attacks stronger than just using one element. This can be countered by the element Earth and few other techniques. This kekkei genkai is common for shinobi from Kumogakure but not for shinobi in Konaha. Earlier in the series she never thought about combining two elements until she was sent on a mission during the time Sasuke left the village. She was sent to Kumogakure with her teammates as well as a substitute leader because Shikaku couldn't go. The mission was suppose to be to deliver a letter to the Raikage. On the way there they ran into Team Samui and were challenged to fight them. Even though they weren't suppose to Omui knew all the right buttons to push to get Mizuki to fight him. Omui over powered her which caused her mind mixing up different jutsu and end up combining elements water and lightning which is known as Storm release. After she did that Omui became temporarily paralyzed they took Mizuki and her teammates to the Raikage. After that incident Raikage questioned her and how she could do it until he finally realized her father was Koibito. His knowledge of her father caused her to ask him if she could be his apprentice. Since then she has been training her new found abilities and learned about her parents for the next two years. 'Bukijutsu' Mizuki has always excelled in the use of weapons. In Part I she would use shurikens, kunai, and sometimes sebons. She didn't use to many other weapons but when given one to train with she could wield it like she has always had it. In the time skip she gained her father's sword from her long lost grandmother. By Part II her preferred choice of weapons is the sword which helps her attack and defend herself. She's even cover it in electricity which makes the damage given to the opponent even worse. 'Medical Ninjutsu' Growing up Mizuki helped her adoptive parents, the elderly couple, tend to there garden. That garden was full of various medical herbs. The elderly lady is a retired medical ninja that volunteers at the hospital. The elderly lady would teach Mizuki the basics of medical ninjutsu by using herbs when she was younger and taught her more advanced medical ninjutsu the older she got. She is able to create antidotes for poisons, make poisons, creams for burns and other medical conditions, and she even knows how to make medicine using herbs. Even though Mizuki knows how to preform medical ninjutsu, she doesn't like to be the one left behind to heal, she prefers going into the fight. However her knowledge and ability to use it has help herself and even saved her teammate Kiyoshi's life. 'Status' Part I 'Introduction Arc' Mizuki was always a quiet person but she did have friends. Shikamaru and her became friends almost instantly when they met in the ninja academy, and she later befriended Naruto, Kiba, and others through him. She never really befriended the girls in her class until later because of their obsession with Sasuke. Her afternoons usually were spent studying or taking care of the elderly couple that adopted her. Mizuki was placed in specifically Team Shikaku to rub off some knowledge and common sense on her team mates while her team mates were place in that group to get her to be both more social and get stronger. 'Chūnin Exams' Mizuki and her team participated in the Chūnin Exam along with the other rookies. They were able to make it through the first two parts of the exam but they were not able to pass the preliminary rounds. Mizuki had to fight a Kumogakure kunoichi named Akari Takahashi. She proved that she has become a skilled ninja over time but still had a ways to go. Akari and Mizuki launched their final attacked simultaneously which knocked them both out making neither of them progress further into the Chūnin Exams. 'Konoha Crush' Mizuki was with Kiba and Hinata during the final Chūnin Exams. She was quickly placed under genjutsu along with Kiba when the attack on Konoha was launched. She was present for the Third Hokage's funeral next to her teammates grieving. 'Sasuke Recovery Mission' When Mizuki found out about Sasuke's disappearance she wanted to help but knew she couldn't. She knew Shikamaru was going to pick specific people that had distinct skills and she knew she didn't have the right skill set to be apart of it. She was there with Sakura the day the rescue team set off. While Sakura talked to Naruto, Kiba decided to tease Mizuki by saying, "Don't miss me too much" which resulted in Mizuki hitting him and telling him, "Don't die, you still owe me ramen." She is last seen waving the team off. Time Skip 'The Mission' 'Training Under the Raikage' 'Finding Family' Part II 'Kazekage Rescue Mission' 'Akatsuki Suppression Mission' 'Itachi Pursuit Mission' 'Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant' 'Fated Battle Between Brothers' 'Pain's Assault' 'Five Kage Summit' 'Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown' 'Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation' 'Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax' 'Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki' 'Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes' Movies 'Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow' 'Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel' 'Naruto: Shippūden the Movie' 'Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds' 'Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire' 'Naruto Shippūden 5: Blood Prison' 'Naruto Shippūden 6: Road to Ninja' 'Naruto Shippūden 7: The Last' 'Boruto: Naruto the Movie' Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Kekkai Genkai info : http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Storm Epilogue Picture from my DeviantArt: http://the-outcast1.deviantart.com/art/Mizuki-Hachibizuka-Chapter-700-631612439 Storm Release: Howling Wolves: http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Release:_Howling_Wolves?venotify=created Storm Release: Dragon Blast: http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Storm_Release:_Dragon_Blast Water Release:Water Wheel Technique: http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Wheel_Technique Category:DRAFT